Our little destiny! Fairy tail
by staranduniverse
Summary: Lucy has joined fairy tail and has been there for some time now, lissana is back but its not your typical, lucy gets super strong after getting kicked out of team natsu and suddenly becomes some war goddess of dragons and has some connection with zeref. Lissana is probably not even going to show up alot in the story anyway. but there are new journeys, people, monsters and allies an


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26f4f0e648ea52dbdf187c7bb83bf219"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"to all readers: this is not a lissana bitch story. just saying, she might not even come up much often anyway. people need to realize has done nothing to receive so much hate!/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26f4f0e648ea52dbdf187c7bb83bf219" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26f4f0e648ea52dbdf187c7bb83bf219"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" Lucy pov -/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d3bf54760b37b796a63250b9a798737d"I was having the time if my life here at fairy tail, as usual sitting here at the bar with daily dink of happiness, i mean, problems, pffffffft we dont have any. They all go away in a matter of minutes with a poweful speech of determination and family. maybe throw in a couple flaming punches into that style="box-sizing: border-box;" /... style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Thats what they gave me, I cant ever be more thankful for the family that i received from being here, for it is the only one I can actually rely on and love without grief, smile without worry and not being forced into a lonely life where the only person who cared for you died and changed style="box-sizing: border-box;" /...They made me stronger.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="802990d13635f9e84a350717e3e9250f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"- flash back -/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b7fbeddfac858780369256fae0c9ce3"It was raining hard and the darkness of the road did not make it any easier for me to see any clearer, I can barley see my feet stepping onto the wet pavement, my only source of light are the dim street lamps and the constant comforting glow of my beloved keys, but its still dark as hell out in the dead of night, no stars out either. The midnight bell went sometime ago and I keep getting an eerie feeling in my head, but i don't know what it is, i just keep walking further into the town of Hargeon./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9a28314c8216e29f3b4708eae8fa0ca"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"- ten mins later - /em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7eed17200ba27a4963a529043f3dfdf1"Its been some time now and i have no where to go, im drenched and cold my teeth chattering without break my only comforting thoughts to distact my self were how i really want to join Fairy tail. but if i cant even stand through this cold and water how am I supposed to show them I am strong. What if they think that I'm too weak? My spirits give me company and caring words all the time saying I am the sunshine to this place, yet i have no idea what they mean. 'No Lucy, get yourslef together, you are more than enough.' -sigh- Thats it, I need to get going and find shelter, I will get there in the morning. feeling reassured I started running foward to speed my search of cover for the night. Yet I still feel lonely. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /After running for 20minutes i come to a slow jog for another couple of minutes before finding an old rundown hotel. 'Wow, looks like something out of a horror novel.'br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" Well its better than nothing isn't it, besides no body is using it anymore so it will be free for my use for the night!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /walking up to the wonky door, my feet squishing in progress, i gave the rusy doornob a twist. the nob jerked out of my gras and fell to the floor, also confirming the doors on a lock. -sigh- looking at my now dusty hand i decided not to rub it against my clothes. i proceded to kick down the sturdy door, which is weird for an old place thats about to come down if you do anything to it. Completing my short task I peer into the moonlit reception. suddenly a shadow rashed towards my with a screech. Quickly ducking down with a folowing yelp and rush of wind passed over me with a chorus of flapping noises. huh? bats? -sigh- 'Wow, now im scared of even te little things.' treding towards the worn down stairs to go pick a room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c2788084b17785d92ac4aee97a1bd4c"Once chosen and halfway into the room I suddenly stop abruptly wide eyed. wha-what? A series of flashing images flash in my head creating a sort of headache, i raise my hands desperately to my face. One in particular lingered loger than the others. A-a figure, holding a... is that a sword? As if nothing happend the images went just as fast as they came racing in my mind. I felt a presence behinde me. A sudden feeling of anxiety and fear kept me from turning. I whimper and smash my eyelids closed, afraid to move. A slight breeze presses to my ear and my eyes fly open. In the corner of them a white shape of a face is visable, it open its mouth, " for the good, or the evil? Your choice. " It didnt speak as any human would. it was a sort hiss./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73b570844b932f415f5e4c0e8f5be727"And everything went black./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14bdf671ca5a0530c59025c80f39c693"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"- the next morning -/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I wake up, fluttering my eyes, squinting a the light beamed into my face. slowly getting out of the disgusting bed I get a feeling of something weird. 'Did somwthing happen yesterday?' Then everthing came back, the images, but it feels as if something is missing. Trying to shake off eveything and get through today I get out of bed and do my usual daily routine, after getting ready I set out again. This time knowing where I am going I reach the town square. 'Strange.' There girls screaming about the middle and fangirling over something, I cant see from here. Coming closer to see what the attention was about I see it was a man a little older than me...I would say...4 years?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He was quite handsome and had sark hair. He was showing off his fire magic. The stange man everyone called salamander started to turn my way. Suddenly my eyes landed on his dark ones, my whole body moved on its own, I was now screaming and junping in sync with the other girls, 'ugh' must be the power of the love ring, that bastard. After some time of stuggling against my will a pink haired boy not much older than me, I would say... 1 year? Anyway, without warning the young pinkie dashed into scene and punched the 'salamander' in the face with... fire?. Imedietly losing control over me i collect myself together, thank the celestial king!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"( Hey I'm sorry I'm gonna skip the whole ship thing with the fake salamander )/em/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"- after -/span br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Natsu looked into my eyes and then said with a wide warm grin, " Come on, lets go to Fairy tail!" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /And thats how my life got turned into how it is now./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1e1d81265235e0f8965179f18ce8823"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"- flash back end -/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2feee4c849f29849492c337153d92fa7"" Hey luce watcha starin at at out the window?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- sigh - " Just thinking of Fairy tail "br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /... " Well, theres no need to look sad come on lets go on a job!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"But we just went on one" i style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" Awww come on its fun one "br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" Fine... just let me finish milkshake " I smiled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c62460252ab85cd36d690d7671741ab"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Thank for reading my first chapter./em/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I hope its not too bad./em/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Fairy tail belongs to HIRO not me! /em/span/p


End file.
